His Butler, Nevermore
by Snipergrrl
Summary: "And now, Master." Was the last thing he remembered before everything went black. First person narrative, that takes place after season 1. What I felt should have happened afterwards, Sebastian takes Ciel to hell with him. MxM Slash Yaoi Het Whatever. SebastianxCiel CielxOMC SebastianxOMC Trigger warnings
1. His child, awakens

My eyes flutter open and are greeted by the bright light. And then it's obscured by a figure, his figure.

"I see you're awake, my Young Lord." I can hear the mocking in his tone as I sit up. I feel…different. Alive. I can smell and feel things that I hadn't noticed before. And when my eyes turn to Sebastian, I see him in a way I hadn't before. I see him standing at my butler, dresses to perfection, and then I see what he's hiding, what he is.

My hands on the seat of bench, and I can feel every bit of sediment in the stone. I know that I could crush it under my hand. I don't know how I know this, but I do.

My attention turns to my hands and the wave of shock and horror at what I see hits me like a punch to the face. The skin, my skin. It's black as sin. I have claws, perfect for tearing things apart. This. This is what it is? To be a demon?

I stare at them for a long while before one hand gingerly reaches for my patch. I glance questioningly to him, my precious chess piece.

"A new contract. From now on, you belong to me. And you'll be in_ dire_ need of that mark, where we are going."

"Well am I dead or aren't I?" The words came out in a voice still my own, but not at the same time. It was a growl, low and deadly. It made Sabastian's lips curl into a slight smile.

"Oh, you are very much dead. And I will personally fairy your soul to the gate of hell."

He wanted my soul. I always assumed it was to be a meal and Sebastian never said anything to the contrary. What now shall I do, save honor my side of this arrangement? This has been a well-played game indeed, but I had been his pawn all along.

_

Author's note: I really had no intention of making this into anything more than a drabble. However, it's a good platform for me to use some other character's I've wanted to play. This will be dedicated to two people the first, Creed. She showed me what the deepths of Hell look like and for that, I'm truly thankful. And to my new wifey, Sniper. The only person who is more like me than me.


	2. His child, homecoming

He lifts me into his arms as though nothing has changed. It some ways, nothing has. It's still just us. Him and I, save for the fact our roles are reversed. No longer to do I have a say in my fate or his. He does not wait for my orders before hoisting me onto his strong shoulders and carrying me. Where we are going, he does not say and I don't ask. I'm still distracted by the vibrancy of everything. I can taste the pollen in the air; feel every drop of moisture in the humid breeze. My senses are overloaded.

I don't wish to speak because if I do…it will be maddening.

When I focus again, we are no longer in the stone ruins of England, or any land found on Earth. There's darkness and dim lights. Shadows move and my veins go cold. Hell. He's taken me to hell. We continue our decent into this cave. The walls glisten in the darkness. I'm unsure what they are slicked with, but my heart tells me its blood. Again, I'm not sure how I know it. Just a feeling. A strange feeling that grips me.

There's endless miles of darkness and the travel feels unbearably long. The rocking movements of Sebastian's stride ease the anxiety. And then there's a place where the rock is carved into an archway. It's larger than any structure on Earth. In fact, it's probably twice the size of the Eiffel Tower.

**Abandon Hope All Ye That Enter Here.  
**  
It's hard not to shutter at the words. I feel Sebastian chuckle under me and the vibrations reverberate through my chest. My face draws into a tight scowl and I shove away what springs of doubt had erupted in my mind. I am the Earl of Phantomive. No. Not anymore. I'm just a soul, a creature, that was who I had been; no longer who I am.

This is the second realization of the day. Sharp and painful. It just through me. Not the vengeful little boy, not the Earl, or the Queen's guard dog. What was I? What am I? This is one of those rare moments when one is so busy reflecting that they don't see what is right there in front of them. Like a large three headed dog laying on the ground. All six eyes watch us as we go. That's Cerberus, no doubt. If I hadn't been stunned into silence, I would be immensely impressed.

We pass under the massive archway and in the distance I can see something. It's a large city. Larger than any I've seen before. With castles and slums. It's beautiful. This new prison of mine. There's something one can only assume would be a body of water, except it is red like the most vibrant ruby. Red like blood. As we get closer to the city, a black door appears and we walk right through it.

Clarity dawns on me like a sunrise. Sebastian could have created that doorway at any time. He wanted me to see how far down the proverbial rabbit hole I truly was. To know the full weight of the consequences I must bear.

Where the door leads is a grand entrance of a stately manor. One can only assume it is a mansion of some kind, given the double stair case and the large windows. The floors are marble or granite. Some sort of stone that is finely polished. It's odd that Hell was so similar to Earth and so very civilized thus far.

"You're very quiet. Is something the matter, Ciel?" Not Master. Not Young Lord. Ciel. I make a note of the change, but haven't commented on it. "You must have a lot of questions."

I'm set down on my feet and I can see that Sebastian is still in his butler attire. It jostles me mentally. The changes and similarities. It's hard to tell what's real and what is not. Perhaps nothing's real. This could just be a dream. An eerie, horrid dream. The darkness in his eyes proves that a lie. There's no way a feeble human mind, born from greatness or not, could capture that aura in a dream. It's simply not possible.

"If I'm dead, than how," I trail off, not because of the difficulty I'm having conveying my question, but because of the knowing smile.

"You are. I ate your soul. Ripped the life from you. You are very much dead, that is a fact." One I still hadn't yet come to grips with, but he's forcing me to. And now, he's smirking down. A condescending smirk that pulls his lips in just the right fashion so he's dangerous and calm all in the same breath.

"Then how," He doesn't let me finish. It wasn't my place to comment on the disrespect, but suffer in silence. He smirked, no doubt assuming I was learning my place; but one must know all the rules of chess before they engage in a game.

"You're living your afterlife. Grell and the other Shinigami are very much dead, although they process a physical body and a consciousness. This doesn't change the fact that they are dead." I hadn't thought of it that way, although I'd often wondered about that.

"I can see you and not you. Why is that?" He chuckles.

"You can see it because you're a demon yourself. However you still are holding on to what you knew me as, Sebastian, your butler. So you will see overlapping images me until you have accepted your fate here." Just what was my fate now? I didn't think I was going to like it. It must have shown on my face because his hand finds my shoulder and he opens his mouth to say something.

However there's a black door appearing behind him and a figure stepping thought it. Whatever he was going to say is cut short as he pushes me behind him, into his shadow in the same protective gesture I've grown so accustomed to.

"Prince Vassago. Good to see you've returned from your travels."

_  
**Author's Note:** I'm introducing one of my OCs. I'd like to point out that I don't own anything regarding Black Butler but my OCs are my own. The portrayal of Hell, I credit impart to the lovely Mistress of Mad who is no longer with me. Also, I might switch the point of view to third. Maybe, maybe not.


	3. His child, curious

I peek around the side of Sebastian, Vassago's arm. The figure that had arrived was that of a male. With the most unusual features I've come across yet. Excluding the black tresses that faded into violet as the eye moved away from the scalp to the ends of the hair as well as the glowing lilac hues that could easily captivate anyone, what I found most interesting was the horns protruding from the crown of the boy's head. The stranger didn't look much older than Finny. He was eerily beautiful though, in a way that Finny or any mortal cause stand a chance when compared next to it.

The male was dressed, like any other gentleman. A shirt, vest, waist coat, trousers, and tie. He looked, normal, save for the tail and horns. The horns were really a wonder. They were smooth for the most part. Shaped liked tusks on an elephant my smaller. They were also amethyst and onyx, fading from one color to the next, in opposition to the hair. There was also a tail. He had a tail. It was strange to see, flicking lazily behind the youth. The appendage was long and thin like a whip, but the tip of it was spaded and pointy. The whole thing was strange.

"Vassago. How was Earth? Did you enjoy your vaca-" I shuffled back slightly as he rounded Sebastian and stared down at me with those sharp, glowing irises. "Taken a pet have you? How unlike you." He flashes a knowing smile, and although I can't see the look Sebastian returns him, I'm sure it speaks volumes.

"Blake, if you have anything worth saying, than spit it out or, by Hell, I will throw you into the Purgatory Lakes." There are the same inflections in the voice. Everything about Sebastian that I'm used to, and then at the same time, it's not really the same.

"Ultio wishes to know what became of the boy. She's so curious…" It's mocking. A warning? It's hard to tell. I know nothing about demonic culture or who this Ultio woman is. Although she seems to know me, which is a concerning notion all by itself.

"I'll bring him to meet her shortly. Until then." He gives the other a dismissive wave, but the very gesture seems to have thrown the pretty demon right across the room and back through another black door that appeared and quickly faded into nothing once more.

"Tch. Incubi." He says it so casually, as though I'm supposed to know that the stranger had been an incubus or how all other incubi act different from other demons.

"Wha-" Again he cuts me off, which is starting to wear in the little patience I have. I think he's doing it on purpose.

"What am I, or what do you call me now?" He chuckles and procedes to answer both at the same time in that smug way of is. "I'm a Dark Lord and a prince of Hell. You may call me, Vassago, as Sebastian Michaelis was nothing more than an alias to use when on Earth. Or Sebastian, if you are feeling nostalgic, but never in public. As for what you are. You're my offspring, my blood and my heir. You are no longer a Phantomhive. And I will educate you more on that later. Now however, you have an admirer that wishes to meet you."

With that another door appears. Sebastian offers a hand. My mind is still not able to fully process all that he's said and although the wheels are turning, I am drawing a blank. It's with blind trust that my hand falls into his. How can I say know when he's never lead me astray thus far.

We step through the abyss of the door and step out in what appears to be a garden. The roses are all black. Every single bud, petal, and thorn. It's all charcoal. I take a hesitant step forward. I find myself in clothing much like what I would have warn back home, save for the pristine white color.

Sebastian, Vassago's, no longer in his butler suit, but rather a navy uniform and crimson cap. His horns are ornate and beautiful, adorned with strings of gold. I want to stare at him forever and memorize this new form and all of its quirks but there's a woman whose movements has drawn my attention. She was sitting on a bench, but stood when we came. She is wearing a scandalous outfit that would speak to one's virtue (or lack thereof if she had been on the surface.) Instead I bit back a comment.

Ultio is beautiful. Her hair is a bright beautiful crimson. It would remind me of Madame Red if not for the length. It was longer than my aunt's reaching past the woman's shoulders and in rolling waves of scarlet.

"Vassa. You can't very well have him walking around like that? Are you trying to get him raped!" She comments in a warm voice, despite the disapproving tone.

I look to Vassago. His eyes aren't the same violet, but glowing like fire opals; a blend of reds, pinks, and purples all in those dark hues. "He'll be fine. I haven't let him from my side." The dark prince says it calmly, with conviction that I believe him. How can I not.

"Well, come here, Ciel." She kneels down slightly until my eyes are level with her gaze. The demoness extends a hand. It's welcoming. She turns her gaze from me for a second as I set my clawed hand in her own.

"We are still calling him Ciel, right?"

"Yes. He's mine." That seems to surprise her. The crimson brow twitches.

"You stole the boy I blessed?" She doesn't really seem to mind. Blessed? She senses my question and glances to him. "I'm the dark arch of revenge. I gave you the mission to avenge your parents and it's me who watched over you when the angel tried to re-write your cinematic record. Revenge is the most powerful tool on the planet. More powerful than love or greed or pride. That was my gift to you when your parents died."

And he's explaining before I can ask my questions, which is who is this woman really, how did she know about my parents death, how could she consider that a blessing, and if Vessago was a prince, why did neither of them bow to each other. One had to out rank the other in some way, but there were no formalities or ceremony. And if there was, what would my place in all this be?

"Ciel's suffered enough in life, if he's to go through anymore pain it will be at my hand and mine alone. That is why I brought him here personally and gave him that new mark." I suppress a shiver at that tone. Although I really would like to know more, I don't dare ask any questions. Not yet. For now, he's answered the one I had worried most over, what would happen to me. There's still much to learn but I'm confident that Vassago, _Sebastian_, will protect me.

-

**Author's Note:** Anyone confused? Anyone still with me? Anyone want me to change this to third person yet? Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
